A Plan to Get Hamtaro
by ZERO MASON
Summary: Bijou tells Sandy and Pashmina about her nightmare. But sandy has an ideo and with the help of a friend. Bijou might get Hamtaro yet! H/B and S/OC M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a Hamtaro/****Bijou** I have been planning on writing for monthsnoe. This will have some sex and will be out of season. Enyoy.

Chapter one: Sandy's Fried.

It was dead of night, in Maria' sroom, and Bijou ws tosing and turning as she had a nightmare. _"Bijou, I never liked you," Hamtaro said in the arms of Sparkle. _"NOOOO!" Bijou yeld as she sat up in a cold sweat.

Maria got out of bed and knelt down be side the cage Bijou was in. "Are you o.k." she said as she took Bijou out of the cage. Bijou sat in her hand a little while, then Maria put her back in the cage and went back to bed.

"Man, I have to talk to some body tomerrow," Bijou said as she thied and get some sleep.

NEXT AFTERNOON.

Sandy was throwwing her ribbon in the metto, while Bijou, Pashmina, and Penelope sat under a tree. Bijou knew this was a good time to talk to Pashmina. "Um.. Pashmina, can I ask you something."

"Sure," the pink scarf wearing girl ham said, then she moved the resting Penelope's head off her soulder, and moved closer so they could talk quiter. "Whatis it."

Bilou took a deep breath and said, "I've been having nightmares lately."

"What about Bijou," Pashmina asked putting a pawn on Bijou shoulder.

"About Hamtaro not liking me and in the arms of parkle." Bijou said with a little blush in her fur.

"So, what's going on," Bijou and Pashmina turn there heads and face Snady.

"Bijou has been having nightmares about Hamtaro and Sparkle being together," Pashmina said in one breath.

"I see, Bijou, what you need is some advice," Sandy said with a smile.

"So, you what me to go to Maxwell for help?" Bijou said in a soft tone.

"No, I have a friend that can help you."Sandy said with a sly smile and contiuded, "You two meet me in my yard tonight."

That night, Bijou and Pashmina were in the yard waiting for Sandy. It was a worm summer night, and the girl hams were getting tired of waiting. "Were is she," Pashmina said in the night.

"I don't now, but she will have get here soonor,"Bijou was cut off a a russle in a tree above.

"What was that," Pashmina said as she got closer to Bijou.

"I'm not sure," Bijou then looked up and saw a shadow fiuger in the moon light.

"Here they are,"the shadow person said as they jumped from above.

Bijou and Pashmina hugged each other and SCREAMED!

**Well, that was chapter one and I have mean more to come. You is the shadow person, how will he help Bijou with her preblom, and what secret will be reveild about the person and Sandy.**


	2. The Master Planner

**O.k. Here is the second chapter for A Plan to get Hamtaro. I left you guy's at Bijou told Sandy and ****Pashmina about her nightmares. The while waiting for Sandy outside of the house, when a **shadow figuer jumped down and in front of Bijou and **Pashmina, scaring them.**

Chapter two, The Master Planner.

"AHHHHHH," Bijou and Pashmina yeld as they hugged each other as the figuer landed just three feet away. The figuer's red eyes gloed in the darkness, and it's stare could freeze the hards nerve. Bijuo and Pashmina cowered in front of him with the eye's closed, but open them when they heared some watched Sandy walk out from behind the bush just behind the figuer laughing uncontrolably, as was the figuer.

"What hell, Sandy," Pashmina said still a little scared.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," Sandy said holding her sides. The moon came from behind the cloweds, and Bijou and Pashmina saw what was the person that scared them.

"Y..you'er a." Bijou begane to say.

"A lizard, yes. My name is Ace," he said as he held out his claw. Both Bijou and Pashmina were hesertint to shake his pawn. Ace smiled, turned arunded, and began to walk into the woods. "Come on, we need to plan while it is still the night." Bijou and Pashmina began to walk after him with Sandy. After a few minute of walking, Ace stopped in front of a big tree. He turned to the girl-hams and said, "Cme on, my home is just up the tree." He said as he becane to clime it with the girls behind him. After a few minutes of climing, they came to a knot hole in the middle of the tree.

"Beautiful." Pashmina said as her and Bijou stepped in to the hole. It was pretty big for a house, it had a table in the centel of the room, a bed on in a corner of, and a lot of strawberry and sun-flower seeds.

"Yeah." Ace said as he walked over to the pile of food. He then turned towards the girls and said, "Would you like a strawberry or some sun-flower seeds."

"Seeds," both Bijou and Pashmina said as they took a seat at the table, Sandy stood nearby looking at the lizard, you was got three seecs. He handed Bijou, Pashmina, and Sandy one.

He stood in front of the the yable and said, "O.k. Bijou what is the truble you've been having." he said in a calm tone. After she told him about the nightmares and lossing Hamtaro to Sparkle. He looked at her with empathy for the young Ham-Ham. O.k. How far do you what to go with him?"

"I think," Bijou said took a deep breath and continued, "I what him to be my mate."

Ace lookedat her with amber color eyes and said, "Okay, before We can start the plan. I need to be come friends with the oher Ham-Ham."

"Why," Bijou asked.

"Because, I need to work close with the others, and get them in on the plan." Ace said.

"Even Ham," Bijou becan.

"No, he would not know about it." Ace said with a smile.

"Oh," Bijou said as she, Pashmina, and Sandy finished their seeds, and becan to leave exept Sandy.

"Yeah Sandy, aren't you coming." Pashmina asked.

"No, I come over here every night." Sandy said.

"Okay," Bijou said as she and Pashmina left the hole.

Sandy looked out of the enternce to make sure that her two friends were out of sight, then she turned towards Ace with a sly smile. "Now we that we are alone." She began to walk towards him.

Ace got a sly smirk on his face and said, "You haven't told them about us, have you."

"No, I haven't." she said as she got closer to him.

"Are you still with that Maxwell guy?" He asked as he felt her fur touch his scalls.

"He's a nice guy," Sandy said as she looks up at her lizard boy, and he looks done to her and she continued, "But he isn't you." Then they kiss passiontly.

To Be Continued.

**O.k. that was chapter two. And yes I paired a hamster and a lizard. If you notice, most of my storieshave crach pairings. Read, and Review if you like it. **


End file.
